Conventional hybrid engine systems used for vehicle power plants rely on a single engine that is interconnected with a motor/generator. While significant fuel efficiencies are achieved using such combinations, there is room for improvement in terms of mileage efficiencies and emission reductions.
Recent configurations in hybrid systems have also included a plurality of IC engines of various power capacities in combination with a motor/generator and transmission to power a vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,458, for instance, IC engines having different power capacities are shown to be switchably connected in parallel to drive a transmission, while a motor/generator is separately connectable to a separate axle for either assisting the power drive to the vehicle or for generating electricity.
The 2-cycle engine described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,443 entitled “Internal combustion engine with a single crankshaft and having opposed cylinders and opposed pistons” (“OPOC engine”) and incorporated herein by reference, has been demonstrated to offer significant improvements in both fuel efficiency and emissions when employed as a prime mover in vehicles and in stationary applications.